


A Promising Start

by Morgan_Stuart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Stuart/pseuds/Morgan_Stuart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could learn a great deal from this man: what not to do, of course, but also what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promising Start

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place approximately three years prior to the events depicted in the _Sherlock_ episode "A Study in Pink."
> 
> This is comprised of two parts, each a 221b ficlet (221 words, the last beginning with "b").
> 
> This universe does not belong to me; I'm just an appreciative visitor. I make no profit from this fan work.

  
PART 1: A 221b Ficlet

She sat in his office, waiting. Apparently the workday began when he felt like it.

 _Promising start, this._

A few minutes later he appeared in a weary whirlwind, rumpled and stubbled and laden with hard-copy files. She realised he must've been at the office for hours already that morning. Perhaps he'd never made it home.

"Sorry I'm late." He deposited his armload onto the desk and scrubbed fingers through his hair, bringing new chaos to old disorder. "Glad you're here."

"Thanks, Sir."

"Don't thank me yet." A rueful, sideways grin. "Give you the bad news first, shall I?"

No pause for a reply. "I'm proud of my team. We do good work. But on the toughest cases, when time's of the essence, I sometimes bring in a consulting detective. My methods aren't always—"

 _Appreciated? Wise? Legal?_

"—popular. My call. My responsibility."

 _So that's why he's DI Lestrade, not DCI, at his age._

"I'm good at questioning suspects and witnesses, talking to victims' families. But I'm rubbish at press conferences."

 _With a face like that?_

"Your record's impressive. I'll rely on your PR expertise."

 _Huh._

He stifled a yawn. "God, I need a cuppa."

 _Here it comes..._

"Be right back." Already he was halfway to the door. "Fancy tea? Coffee?"

Sally Donovan smiled.

 _Promising start, after all._

"Coffee, please. Black."

  
PART 2: A 221b Ficlet

"There may be jokes, at first." Lestrade sipped his coffee, then grimaced.

"Jokes?"

"'Middle-aged, lonely DI needs a new sergeant, and lookit, she's a beautiful young thing. How convenient.'

"I don't foresee you getting any less attractive or me any less alone," he continued without apology or, apparently, self-pity. "I can ignore 'em if you can."

Frankness was a trait Sally valued. She repaid it in kind.

"There'll be other talk, too," she countered. "'Whose arse is he trying to kiss, requesting a woman, and a black one, at that? Playing some political angle. Only explanation.'"

"People can be right bastards."

This startled a laugh from her.

"Your answer to that," he said, "is doing your job, letting your record speak for itself."

"And yours?"

"I need someone at my right hand I can rely on." No hesitation. "I researched the candidates. Did the only thing I could, didn't I? I asked for the best."

 _He means it._

The higher-ups might've had issues with Lestrade and his decisions, but rumour had it that his team members, past and present, considered any slights against him to be instant fighting words.

She could learn a great deal from this man: what not to do, of course, but also what _to_ do.

"I'm honoured to join your team, Sir."

 _Let 'em talk, the bastards._

  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

>  **Vital Stats:** Originally written in November 2011.
> 
> Originally written for [this prompt](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/12826.html?thread=68531994#t68531994) at [](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sherlockbbc_fic**](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/).


End file.
